IF ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE
by Mesmerized
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets turned upside down and the impossible starts becoming possible.
1. As It Begins

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER & WHATEVER ELSE SHE DOES.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
---Harry's fingers were numb. And not for the first time during his summer holidays, he'd been caught reading a magical book outside of his bedroom. The weather was so perfect that he couldn't resist, besides, his bedroom was cramped and stuffy. Harry had hidden it under one of his pre-Dudley t- shirts that was 10 times too big, that for once, he was glad to have. He'd dozed off behind a tree in the Dursley's backyard and awoken to his aunt's shrill scream.  
  
She'd found him asleep in the backgarden with a book open in his lap. No huge crime. Except for the fact the pictures were zooming around the page, in and out of borders, and occasional making faces at Mrs. Dursley.  
  
He had awoken with a start and a groan. His aunt screaming was never a good sign.  
  
Mr. Dursley looked at Harry, about an inch from his face. His face growing a deeper purple every second and the vein on top of his eye twitching nervously. "You...Have...no..Idea" his gruff voice huffed "Anyone...could...have.... Seen... Called...Police. told.. Everyone." He stopped, and it seemed he had no breath to carry on. It didn't stop him from giving Harry a mother of a punishment though. For three whole weeks Harry gardened for hours and washed Mr. Dursley's company car twice a day. He scrubbed dishes, pots and pans and anything his aunt could find. He disinfected the toilet everyday as well as scrubbed the footpath outside their home with only his bare hands and a small bucket of boiling water. By the end of it all, Harry couldn't even hold his quill without pain.  
  
It was the night of the last day of his punishment and Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of his old spellbooks when he heard a familiar flutter of feathers at his window. "Hello Hedwig" Harry said, stroking her feathers and un-attaching a brown envelope from her leg. Harry opened her cage and she flew in, hooted gratefully and fell asleep. Harry could recognise the writing on the front as Ron's.  
Dear Harry  
  
I've got dreadful and very important news. Harry, Dumbledore has been taken away, he's no longer the  
  
headmaster at school. That's not all, Ludo Bagman disappeared two weeks ago and the ministry  
  
members appointed Malfoy's dad as the new minister of magic. I'll bet George and Fred's 1000  
  
galleons that he blackmailed them though. This is a disaster, what are we going to do? How are we  
  
going to go back to school? People are saying without Dumbledore, Hogwarts isn't safe any more. Dad  
  
and I think something very weird is going on. Write soon Harry  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Mum says hi and Ginny says she loves you!  
  
Ginny's writing: I DO NOT  
  
"His eyes are like fresh pickled toads" what more do I have to say?  
  
Ginny's Writing: Shut up Ron, that was over two years ago!!  
  
See you Harry!  
Harry stifled a laugh, but it got caught in his throat when he remembered the important part of the letter. His stomach lurched around and he felt sick. The problem revolved around his head but wouldn't sink in.  
  
"Dumbledore has been taken away, he's no longer headmaster at school." Harry lied down on his bed thinking the situation over until the early hours of the morning, when sleep overtook him and he wafted into a dreamless slumber. 


	2. As It Continues

A/N: Thanks to Rehtaeh for reviewing!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Harry awoke with a start, wondering if the previous night was just a dream, but he spotted the brown envelope on the floor and his heart automatically sank. He felt empty inside.  
  
The day was July 28th, three days before his birthday and a bit over a month before his return to Hogwarts. Deciding he'd better reply to Ron's letter, he looked to Hedwig to see if she was awake.  
  
Hedwig opened one eye to show him she was. Harry took out his quill and a black ink bottle, then sat down at his desk.  
  
He Began: Dear Ron  
  
I agree with you and your dad, something really weird is going on. I can't believe Dumbledore is gone. Do you know why? Or where he is? And Malfoy's dad being Minister of Magic? Maybe You-Know-Who is behind all this. I mean we know Malfoy's dad is in You-Know-who's inner circle. We must find out Ron. Things are getting pretty hostile here at my Aunt and Uncle's house, so I'm going to try and convince them to let me go and stay at The Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays. Let's just see if I can get there.  
  
Harry  
  
He went over to Hedwig's cage and gently picked her up to tie the letter to her foot. "Take this to Ron please, and be extra careful" He said. She hooted indignantly, as if telling him that she was always careful with his letters. He opened his window and she flew out, vastly contrasting against the pale pink morning sky.  
  
Staying at The Leaky Cauldron was just a last minute thing Harry had thought of. He wondered what he would tell his Uncle and Aunt about his plan, so he went downstairs, where they were having breakfast to break the news to them.  
  
"Good morning" Harry said as he walked through the Kitchen door. His Uncle grunted but his Aunt and Dudley didn't say anything. Dudley was still on the diet his school nurse had suggested over a year ago, which explained the small bunch of grapes and glass of water put down in front of Harry when he sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon..."Harry began, his Uncle didn't say anything so Harry took this as a sign to go on. "I was wondering if I could go stay at The Leak-err, I mean a hotel for the rest of the holidays." Harry had chosen his words carefully making sure not to say magic, The Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley. His Uncle grunted again.  
  
"So.. can I? He asked. There was a long pause that followed. "Only..." his Uncle suddenly began, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading "If you get there yourself and pay for it yourself." He said in a way that he thought was the end of the conversation, because as far as he was concerned, Harry had no money and no car.  
  
But Harry, not believing it was this easy, bounced up with a wide grin. "Thanks, I'll be leaving tonight." He said happily and off he ran upstairs to his room to pack his things, leaving his Uncle at the table with a truly peculiar look on his face.  
  
A/N: Remember you can say whatever you want about the story: things you like or don't like, or things you want to see happen, so I can try and weave them in. Thanks! 


	3. Meeting An Old Friend

CHAPTER 3  
  
It was late. Harry could guess that. His Aunt and Uncle, along with Dudley would have been in bed an hour ago. He had all his things neatly packed in his trunk, which he had dragged down the stairs as quietly as he could. Now it was safely in the hall, so he raced back upstairs to collect Hedwig's cage and slip a cloak on. Then, pocketing his wand went back downstairs.  
  
As he stood on the footpath with his possessions next to him, he searched his brain to remember how to call the Knight Bus...  
  
---~ "Did you say it goes anywhere?"  
  
"Yep, anywhere you like, long's its on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere, you did flag us down dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and dincha ?"~--- A: N/ This is the conversation Stan Shunpike and Harry have in Book 3.  
  
"Yes that's it" Harry muttered to himself. Wondering if the bus would come or not, he stuck out his right hand in front of him while holding his wand. Seconds passed, then minutes, but no bus came. Harry tried it again, but to no avail. He sat down wishing there was some sort of Yellow Pages for Witches and Wizards. Harry remembered the night he had run away from the Dursleys after blowing up his Aunt Marge like a balloon. That night he had found himself in a situation similar to the one he was in now. Alone, in the streets of the Muggle world, at night. Harry's mind wandered to what had happened after. He thought he had seen a Grim in Magnolia Crescent. But it was only Sirius in his Animagi form. Harry blushed at the recollection of himself being scared and then falling over..  
  
"Wait a minute!" Harry said aloud. "I fell over and dropped my wand and THEN the Knight Bus came!"  
  
---~ "Stuck out your wand 'and dincha?" ~---  
  
Harry stood up grinning and desperately hoping this would work. He walked to the curb and stuck out his right hand. Instantly there was an almighty BANG! And right in front of him was the familiar, violently purple, triple-decker Knight Bus. A conductor in purple uniform jumped out, but it was not Stan Shunpike.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Florean...  
  
"Fortescue!" Harry finished. "Hi Florean, what are you doing here on the Knight Bus? Why aren't you at your ice-cream parlour? He asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter! Missing my free sundaes are you?" Florean Chuckled.  
  
"I sure am!" Harry replied smiling. The Florean's expression turned melancholy and his eyes sad.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Harry that about 4 weeks ago a small group of Death Eaters burnt it down. I had forgotten to replace the fire-repelling charm that I usually put on my shop at closing time, but that day was exceptionally busy and I didn't remember." He said mournfully, with his eyes staring at the floor and starting to seem a bit watery.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that" Harry said feeling the lurching feeling return to his stomach.  
  
"Not to worry, Not to worry young Mr. Potter, the past is history and we cannot change it." Florean said, straightening up.  
  
"And right you are." agreed a familiar voice. Harry looked up to see Ernie Prang, the bus driver who he had first met two years ago on his first Knight Bus ride.  
  
"Hello Ernie, Diagon Alley please" Harry said walking up the steps with his cage while Florean got his trunk. After he paid his 11 sickles, Harry looked around and the entire first floor was full. Then as Florean took him up to the second floor he noticed it was full as well.  
  
"Full Bus?" Harry asked.  
  
"You could say that, but the third floor is empty, well except for the..."  
  
Harry froze. As he and Florean climbed the last of the steps, Harry had looked up to see a familiar shaggy, black dog. 


	4. A Brief Meeting With A Certain Godfather

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry had to refrain from yelling out 'Sirius', because it nearly did slip out.  
  
"Hi Snuffles" He said with a wide grin.  
  
"Snuffles?" Florean questioned.  
  
"I, uh, we met once in Hogsmeade." Harry said truthfully. "How did he get here?"  
  
"Well" Started Florean scratching his chin "We got signalled, and when we pulled up there was this dog with a note and a purse. The note said something about taking this dog some place. The perfect money was in the purse, so Ernie had no objection. Well, I better be going, Ms. Hucks will be wanting her hot chocolate. Night Harry"  
  
"Night" He replied. Harry waited until Florean's footsteps faded away. Then he jumped up and ran to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here, why are you in public?" He asked, half-worried half-ecstatic. Harry turned around to see if anyone was coming and when he turned back Sirius, having transformed, was sitting on the bed with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well Harry, in case you've forgotten, before summer holidays, I believe I promised you would see me soon, didn't I?" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
A/N: If you check in Book 4, near the end of "The Parting Of The Ways (ch. 36), Sirius actually does promise Harry this.  
  
"I'm glad to see you Sirius, but I don't think now is the safest time for a convicted murderer to be strolling around in public" Harry told him.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, I take it you've heard about Dumbledore then?" Sirius asked suddenly looking flustered.  
  
"Yeah, Ron told me, did you know Malfoy's dad is the new Minister of magic?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't reply but looked at Harry carefully. Finally he said:  
  
"You're well informed Harry, I'm glad of that of this, but you shouldn't have left your relatives home. I don't think you understand how well protected you were there." Harry felt something inside him snap. It was quite sudden and caused an unexpected outburst.  
  
"WHY?" He yelled "WHY AM I SO DAMN PROTECTED? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME?" Harry slumped down on his feather bed, infuriated. Sirius waited for him to calm down before he began.  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you now, as much as I would like to. It's a burden that you wouldn't be able to carry right now, especially with what you are probably going to face in the near future. Believe me, it's for the best. The time will come for you to know and you will find out in a better way." Sirius concluded, and with that he transformed back into Snuffles, leaving Harry with much needed 'Alone Time' to sort over his frustration. 


	5. The Vault Key

CHAPTER 5  
  
Harry awoke the next day, almost forgetting the previous night. Then in a hectic spasm he looked around wildly for Sirius. He was gone.  
  
Harry sat on his bed mentally bashing himself for letting his godfather leave. Then he noticed the envelope on the bedside table. On the front in a messy scrawl were the words; To My Godson  
  
Harry ripped open the letter:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope I didn't upset you too much last night. Your outburst quite reminded me of your father,  
  
especially when we were in sixth year. There was a girl at school who James hated  
  
and I loved.  
  
Anyway back to my point. Since I won't be seeing you in quite a while, I've left you  
  
your birthday present, its in the envelope. Harry please guard it well.  
  
Good Luck at school and be careful.  
  
Love Sirius  
  
P.S. You'll need the numbers 943  
  
Harry put down the letter and picked up the envelope. He turned it upside down and a small golden key fell into his hand. If he wasn't mistaken, this looked a lot like his very own vault key. This one was much older though and it looked like it had been used a lot but not recently. Harry guessed it was probably the key to vault 943.  
  
He carefully replaced the key, then put it in his pocket, just as Florean appeared at the staircase.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Potter, I've come to inform you that we will be arriving in Diagon Alley in 20 minutes." He said in a mock professional voice. Harry laughed and thanked him.  
  
Twenty minutes later harry was standing outside The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Thanks Ernie, Florean" Harry smiled giving Florean a handshake.  
  
"Fare thee well, Mr. Potter and I hope to see you soon. Cheerio" And with that, he hopped into the Knight Bus and disappeared. The people around Harry didn't even notice a thing.  
  
Harry stumbled into The Leaky Cauldron, looking inside his pouch. There were 4 Galleons and 9 sickles left. Hoping this was enough, he waved down Tom the innkeeper.  
  
"Why Mr. Potter I seem to have the pleasure of meeting you again! How may I be of service?" Tom asked, bowing.  
  
After sorting out the payment, Harry had rented a room for 4 weeks, which Tom assured him was the best room in the hotel.  
  
Tom grabbed Harry's trunk and lugged it upstairs to bedroom nine, while Harry followed with Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything Mr. Potter" Tom said, sweeping out of the room. Then there was a tap at the window. Harry opened it and 2 owls flew in. One was a big black owl, with sleek shiny feathers and large yellow eyes. The other was a tiny light brown owl, with ruffled feathers and steel grey eyes. The black owl had dropped a silver letter and left immediately while the brown owl dropped Harry's annual Hogwarts letter and flew into Hedwig's cage, which was open on the floor, for a drink.  
  
"Good timing." mumbled Harry. Then picking up his letter and his two vault keys, he walked out the door.  
  
The silver envelope lay forgotten. 


	6. What One Or Two May Leave Behind

A/N: More people better start to please review coz I don't know if you're enjoying this fiction.( Thanks to Mish!! You are the best.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Harry arrived at Gringotts. A Goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform bowed as he walked through the bronze doors. Then through the silver doors, with the engraving upon them. This time it was a pair of goblins that bowed him in.  
  
Minutes later Harry was roaring along the underground tracks in the usual small cart, with a female goblin named Stonenose. After stopping off at his own vault to collect some money she asked him,  
  
"The next vault is?"  
  
"Ah, vault 943 thanks." Harry replied. Finally realising he was excited, he crouched down in the cart, immediately feeling the Doxy's in his stomach. A/N: You can find out what Doxys are by reading "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" By Newt Scamander.  
  
This trip took unusually long, they rode for nearly 20 minutes and Harry had a feeling he was as deep under London as he would ever be. Suddenly they stopped at a beautiful golden platform, which shone brightly, considering there was no light and that it was surrounded by stone. They both got out and Harry looked around in bewilderment. The golden walls, floor and ceiling was incrusted with many precious jewels, some the size of his hand. If only Ron could see this, he thought. They walked along the platform passing doors with messages and wonderful designs until they got to the 10th golden door. The front had a huge engraving:  
  
"This vault may only be entered by the true Potters and their loyal friends"  
  
Harry looked closely and realised the I's were dotted with miniature diamonds. Stonenose explained to Harry that only he could open the door and then turned and walked away to go and stand by the cart. Harry got out the golden key and without hesitation inserted it into the keyhole.  
  
Almost instantly the door dissolved into nowhere and a puff of golden dust clouded his view. Slowly it cleared away and he gasped.  
  
He walked into a huge room, lit by enormous candles everywhere. They must have been about the size of tree trunks. It was a cross between a designer sitting room and a magical attic. The floor was covered in a thick red carpet and the walls were a sandy colour. But that wasn't the reason Harry had gasped. There were dusty bookshelves everywhere, each one full with different coloured and sized books, a fireplace and comfy armchairs scattered around. There were a few desks covered with papers and the walls were clustered with pictures of his parents smiling and waving with people he didn't know.  
  
Any troubles Harry had faced the in the last couple of days disappeared and he felt a dreamy atmosphere encase him. This was his PARENTS room.  
  
Amazed, he sat down on the nearest mid-night blue armchair, when he eyes fell upon a small letter addressed to: 'Our Dearest Son, Harry' 


	7. A True Letter From Beyond The Grave

CHAPTER 7  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Your mother and me are hoping Sirius did his duty and gave you the key  
  
to this vault if we couldn't. If you're reading this letter, it means he has.  
  
This room is where your mother, all our friends and myself spent a lot of  
  
out free time. You might be wondering why we have a room in a vault in  
  
Gringotts. If you are wondering that mean I can't tell you yet. Don't  
  
worry though, you will know soon enough. Consider this room a birthday  
  
present, I'm sure you will use it well. It has many secrets and treasures.  
  
It feels extremely strange writing you this letter when I can see your  
  
mother rocking you in your cradle from the corner of my eye. The way  
  
things are now I might never get to tell you about this room to your face.  
  
There is one particular part of this room that I pride myself on, it also  
  
happens to be its biggest secret. Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Lily and myself  
  
are the only people in the world who know about it. I trust you  
  
inherited my inquisition and are hoping you want to know this secret as  
  
well. I'll give you one clue to help you discover this secret.  
  
Explore Hogwarts  
  
I leave you with this knowledge and more love than you could ever know from your mother and I.  
  
Your loving parents  
  
James and Lily 


	8. The Tudthysu

A/N: Thank you to my two consistent reviewers! And to Michelle, who helped me overcome my fear of the walking leafy thing. (This ones dedicated to you!!)  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Harry was in Diagon Alley. Still a bit shaken but nonetheless happy. He could easily say that the previous hour had been one of the best in his life. Harry finally had something his parents had given him.  
  
A dreamlike state overtook him and if he wasn't holding such a heavy book he probably would've have floated away. He had taken the book from the vault. He couldn't bear not to take something with him. There had been a big, green, velvet book lying a small table, so Harry picked it up and held it tightly all the way out of Gringotts. As soon as he walked out of the vault's doorway, the door re-appeared, solid as ever before.  
  
Still clutching the book Harry had wandered around the Alley for 15 minutes, almost colliding into everyone who walked near enough to him. At first they were outraged, but then upon recognising him, they apologised, smiled excitedly and then shuffled away. Harry took no notice.  
  
It took a while before his trance faded away, but when it did, Harry was focused. Sort of.  
  
Harry took out his Hogwarts letter and began to read through his list:  
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade 5: Miranda Goshawk  
  
The Inner Eye: Claire Fogmist  
  
Perfect Transfiguration: Eleanor Dwindle  
  
Charming Charms: Morphestor Flitwick  
  
Dissecting the Dark Arts: Lumiere Darko  
  
The Astronomers Bible: Amora Centaura  
  
The Importance of Potions: Festo Fumgig  
  
EQUIPMENT In addition to last years list you will need  
  
1 Tudthysu, Standard. Lasting 1000 hours.  
  
Those students that are participating in the Watcher Classes need;  
  
2 Renfious Stersels. Graphorn Skin.  
  
Please get parents or guardians to sign the attached note (5-7th years only) to be allowed to attend and participate in this years secret celebration  
  
Minerva McGonagall Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry wondered where he would find a Tudthysu; he didn't have any idea what it was. He decided to try the Apothecary.  
  
"A Tudthysu? Sorry dear, we don't have any of those here, try further down Diagon Alley at Olympus: Fine Distributor of God-Like Traits" The lady behind the counter told him. So off he went.  
  
Harry had never been this far down Diagon Alley before and he looked around eagerly soaking up the new atmosphere. He spotted the shop he was looking for. It was made out of white marble with gold pillars outside the front of the doorway. He walked in and noticed that it was empty except for a desk and a few golden chairs along the walls. Harry sat down in one and waited. Very shortly after a little man with short blonde ringlets and a white toga walked out the golden curtains on the back wall, from what appeared to be a backroom. He flashed Harry a brilliant white smile and Harry noticed he had a semi-transparent halo drifting over his head  
  
"Good afternoon young Sir, and welcome to Olympus: Fine Distributor of God- Like Traits, Since 899 A.D, my name is Olympius, how may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, Hi, I'm Harry and I need to know if you have any Tudthysu's please." Harry told him, hoping he wouldn't be re-directed.  
  
"In deed we do, every single kind available, please follow me." Olympius exclaimed and walked through the curtain to the backroom followed by Harry. This room was very different to the previous one. It was crowded with an assortment of objects Harry had never seen before and it resembled an organised mess. Olympius was darting around collecting things from cupboards and vials, then adding them to a cauldron he had picked up.  
  
"Take a seat" Olympius gestured. Harry did. Then Olympius pulled up a chair and did so as well. He placed the cauldron between the two.  
  
"Ok well, how long do you need it to last?" He asked.  
  
"It says 1000 hours here on the letter." Harry pointed.  
  
"Done!" Olympius squealed, adding a bright purple powder to the concoction already in the cauldron. "Now all you need to do is whisper you name, birthday and something you like to do, into the cauldron. Then wait until the potion turns orange, put your un-wand hand in and count to 10 before pulling it out."  
  
"Harry Potter, July 31st, Quidditch." Harry whispered to the cauldron. The potion slowly changed from light blue to orange and Harry stuck his hand in, strangely not feeling the liquid inside the cauldron. He felt something closing around his littlest finger.  
  
"8.....9...10." He muttered under his breath, pulling his hand out when he got to ten. Harry's pinkie had a small silver ring around it. THIS was a Tudthysu? It didn't look too bad; in fact it was nice.  
  
"There you go Harry" Olympius smiled." Now take it off and let me wrap it up for you. Remember to not open it until 24 hours before you intend to use it." Then he walked out into the front room. Harry followed him to the desk.  
  
"That'll be 10 Galleons thank you." Olympius said calculating something up. Harry handed over the money. His curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Uh Olympius, what does a Tudthusu DO?" Harry asked, mildly blushing, and hoping Tudthysu's weren't common.  
  
"Oh! Well I'll tell you what Tudthysu stands for and I'm sure you can guess. It stands for Trusted Uncommon Device That Helps You Survive Underwater. I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Potter." Olympius said in a spooky tone and disappeared just as Harry was about to ask him how he knew his name. Harry was sure his fringe, which happened to need a trim very badly, had covered his scar.  
  
'Wonder where I'll see him soon." he puzzled, walking out of the shop.  
  
A/N: I'm hoping you can guess! This was a long chapter because I might not write for a while.heaps of homework. :( 


	9. The Silver Letter

A/N: Ok well, it wasn't THAT long a while, but the next one might be! This chapter took me only 1 hour to come up with. WOW!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Later that evening, Harry had come back to The Leaky Cauldron, carrying his Green Velvet Book, his Tudthysu and the rest of his supplies. After dumping all the things in his room, he went back downstairs to feed his grumbling stomach some food. He settled down in front of the fire, for it was an unexpectedly cold night, to eat his roast potatoes, with chicken coated in gravy and a side of peas and corn. He washed it down with a few glasses of non-alcoholic cider.  
  
It was nearly half past nine before he'd satisfied his hunger. Slowly moving towards the stairs he heard wisps of conversation....  
  
"I heard Dumbledore's dead...."  
  
"Someone said he was in Azkaban....."  
  
"Uncle believes he's joined You-Know-Who!"  
  
Harry jolted at this last exclamation, and was ready to defend Dumbledore but thought better of it. He was in no mood for being goggled upon. He continued his lazy shuffle towards his room. He opened his door and suddenly tired, slumped on the bed. Slowly his eyes drooped...lower...and lower..  
  
All of a sudden a shimmer of silver caught his eye. At first he thought it was ghost, until he realised it wasn't moving. Reaching out his hand, he groped at it. He felt crisp paper under his hand. It was a letter. He couldn't recognise the writing on the front so he turned the envelope over to see if it held any clues to the identity of the sender. There was only a wax seal with a few bumpy letters he couldn't make out. Harry carefully opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you're enjoying your holidays. I can't say I quite am, but I didn't write you  
  
this letter to complain. Hogwarts is going to be hard this year, especially with  
  
Professor McGonagall being Headmistress. I've heard that this year they are going to  
  
make exceptions for you. You'll discover them when you get to school. I have also  
  
heard that Sirius has given you a certain key. I suggest you keep it close to you at  
  
Hogwarts, you'll never know when it comes it handy. By the way, yes, I do know  
  
about the vault/room, James thought I didn't but I've known all along. Your parents  
  
don't know it, but it was I who placed a loyalty charm on it. Only those loyal to the  
  
Potters were able to enter. They never knew why Mr. Pettigrew wasn't able to enter  
  
the room. They thought he was just too thick around the stomach. Besides this secret  
  
at Hogwarts there is another. One day when you have a free afternoon, try and check  
  
out the room in the 2nd highest tower in the north. No one believes it exists any more.  
  
I assure you it does. There is something for you there, from me. Don't rush to it, you  
  
can take you time, its not urgent. Please don't try and reply to this letter because I  
  
won't receive it. Take care of Fawkes for me Harry.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry's mouth was wide open and he made no attempt to close it. He had just gotten a letter from a man who nobody knew the whereabouts of. Truthfully, he didn't know his whereabouts either, but at least he knew Dumbledore was alive. Harry layed down on the bed, well aware that he was going to have another sleepless night.  
  
A/N: thank you to all the people who bother to review, you keep my sanity in place. :) 


	10. Birthday Gifts

Chapter 10  
  
As he had expected, Harry tossed and turned all night. It took until daybreak for him to realise it was his birthday. He had been fifteen for a few hours and it had felt no different to fourteen. Gladly getting up, he made his way downstairs.  
  
"Hi Tom, Can I please have a glass of orange juice?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. He looked up to find a giant chocolate mud cake in front of him. In big emerald green icing read the words "Happy Birthday Harry". Looking around, Harry realised all the tables were empty and that the bar was strangely deserted. Even Tom seemed to have disappeared. Harry felt eerie, so he picked up his chocolate cake and took himself back upstairs to his room. Sitting down on his bed he realised his stomach was grumbling unhappily, so he took a big bite out of his cake, not even bothering to cut a slice.  
  
A ruffling of feathers made him look at the window. There he found Hedwig with a package tied to her foot. It was a rather large package but Hedwig seemed undaunted by it. Glad to see a familiar face he opened the window letting her in, then rushing to replace the feed in her cage. He untied the package, which suddenly turned burdensome, and patted Hedwig on the head. She hooted appreciatively.  
  
Slowly and cautiously he made his way to the package and envelope. In the last week or so he had developed a sort of distaste for letters. Once more the envelope was silver, but this time the accompanying package was a rich burgundy colour with miniature printed broomsticks on it. This reminded him of the robes Bulgaria wore at the Quidditch Cup last year.  
  
Tediously, he opened the envelope:  
  
Hello Harry!  
  
I'm so glad Hedwig found me, I wasn't sure where you were. Currently I'm staying in  
  
Bulgaria, (notice the theme of the wrapping?) Viktor invited me to stay for a few  
  
weeks. I'm due back in about six day's time. Maybe Ron, you and myself can meet up  
  
in Diagon Alley. I haven't heard of any of the contemporary news, (The Daily  
  
Prophet doesn't deliver to Bulgaria) so you must inform me on what's going on, in  
  
your reply. I don't want to be behind the times. Your birthday present is from both  
  
Viktor and me!  
  
Love Hermione  
  
P.S. Have you read our booklist yet? What in the world is a Tudthysu? They don't sell  
  
Any of them here so I couldn't find out.  
  
Harry let an unexpected chuckle slip out. You hardly even run into something Hermione didn't know. Then he turned to the package, a newfound confidence in him. He had mentally argued that if the package was a gift, it could not be bad, and since it had broomsticks on the wrapping it had to be connected with Quidditch somehow. Eagerly he ripped open the paper. A voluminous, red, leather bound book bounced down on his bed. It looked like an antique and quite valuable. Gently he removed the protective wrapper and looked in wonderment at the front cover:  
  
The Magikness of Quidditch: An Encyclopedia  
  
EDITION 1  
  
He opened the cover and a note fell out:  
  
To the proud owner of this wonderful book, My associates and I here at Quidditch  
  
Enterprise are delighted to announce that this is the most limited Quidditch book in  
  
the world. Being the most enlightening and factual while still being the most  
  
absorbing, It contains a section in which every member of every professional  
  
Quidditch team has signed since the beginning of the game itself. We recommend you  
  
handle it with care and store it where it will be kept safe, preferably on a non-  
  
scratching surface. Do not undertake any spells on the book as it decreases its value  
  
dramatically.  
  
Respect the Book  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Philanciano "Phil" Quantaine Mespanti  
  
Head Representative of Quidditch Enterprise  
  
Harry layed the book on the bed and just looked at it. He wanted badly to turn the page but felt it would crumble under his fingers. After a while he found the guts to re-open the book. The colours were remarkable and the pictures so phenomenal, Harry felt he was in midair with the Quidditch players. Harry was falling more in love with his new book every second. He was only jolted back to the real world when a sharp tapping at the window interrupted him. This time it was Pig.  
  
Ron had sent him a birthday gift as well. A big bag of new jokes, pranks and various other annoyances Fred and George had invented over the summer, a peanut-butter cake made by Mrs. Weasley and a pair of "Never-Smell-Bad's Always Amazing Fragrant Socks". According to the label, the socks never smelt unpleasant and had a different fragrance everyday. Taking a whiff, Harry discovered that today's smell was pleasantly, Roast Beef.  
  
A/N: If anyone has questions please e-mail or review. Remember its really helpful when you do this ( 


	11. Over The Summer

CHAPTER 11  
  
A/N: This is just a short chapter to tell what happened over the rest of the holidays.  
  
Harry replied to Hermione's letter, and as he had predicted she wrote back worried as ever. He had notified her about Dumbledore's disappearance, Draco's dad becoming Minister of Magic, his letter from Dumbledore, Sirius being back in town and about Florean Fortescues ice-cream parlour. Then he thanked her and Viktor for their marvellous present.  
  
The remainder of Harry's holidays went quickly, and as Hermione had suggested all three of them met up in Diagon Alley. There, they discussed the current situation and any possible things they could do to help. Harry didn't receive any more letters from Dumbledore, and Hermione and Ron found out what a Tudthysu was.  
  
Before he knew it, it was the day before school began and he was getting the usual pre-term jitters in his belly. 


	12. The New Girl

CHAPTER 12  
  
"Bye mum!"  
  
"Remember to write!"  
  
"George DON'T you dare threaten your sister"  
  
"Neville, NEVILLE, you silly boy, you've left your wand at home.I'll send it later"  
  
"Don't forget to feed Goldy"  
  
It was the usual hustle bustle before the Hogwarts Express left the Platform. Harry was sitting back in chair with Ron next to him waiting for Hermione to say goodbye to her parents. Trumpets sounded somewhere and Harry and Ron stuck their heads out the window to see what the commotion was about. In the middle of the platform there was a circle of tall men all dressed in black cloaks. They opened up to reveal a short figure inside them with platinum blonde hair....  
  
"Ugh, look at that Harry, Malfoy's getting the royal treatment just 'cause his dad bribed a few people into getting a top job" Ron said looking disgusted.  
  
"Don't worry Ron" Harry replied frowning.  
  
"They think someone would want to hurt him just because he's a son of some evil guy" Ron continued.  
  
"Personally, I would like to hurt him anyway" Harry smirked. Ron grinned and relaxed back in his chair. Hermione came tumbling in.  
  
"Sorry, sorry I took so long, I won't be going home for the Easter or Christmas holidays so I wanted to say a proper goodbye."  
  
"Did you see the fuss about Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't even speak about it." She retorted rolling her eyes. She sat down and the train started up.  
  
"Sooooooooo.Hermione, what did you do in Bulgaria?" Ron teased  
  
"Nothing much"  
  
"No, seriously, tell us"  
  
"Well we played Quidditch."  
  
Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"You....YOU...played Quidditch? I wish I was there to see that!" He laughed. Hermione said something under her breath, which sounded like 'Immature'. After Ron restrained his laughter, there was a knock at the door. A very pretty head poked through.  
  
"Uh, hello, are any free seats here?" The girl asked. She spoke in a soft voice, which had a little hint of a French accent in it.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Hermione responded not looking up.  
  
"Thank you" she said "My name is Skye Fontaine, I've just come from The Academy of Beauxbatons"  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione"  
  
"I'm Ron"  
  
"And I'm Harry" They all said with smiles. Skye dropped her silvery white bags on the floor and flumped down on the chair nearest Ron.  
  
"Ron, ok, I remember that name. Can you please tell me about the houses of Hogwarts? I've heard about them but I don't know much." She asked.  
  
"Oh, Alright" Ron replied looking quite flustered. "Well, there is Gryffindor, that's the house all three of us are in, it's the best house of course. Then there is Ravenclaw, a good house too and they're also pretty smart in there. There is Hufflepuff, not the best house, but far from the worst. They're a little silly in there sometimes." Skye gave a little giggle. "And the last and only evil house is Slytherin, horrible, abominable and ghastly, you do NOT want to be in there. Every bad wizard in the world came from Slytherin."  
  
"Oh dear, that's not very nice, I do hope I'm not in the Slatherin house." Skye voiced.  
  
"Its Slytherin" Harry reminded her, with a smirk.  
  
"Oops" she smiled.  
  
The rest of the train ride went faster than usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted to Skye about Hogwarts, informed her about the classes and the grounds as well as some of the events that took place in the previous years the three had attended the school. Skye laughed, Oooohed and Aaaahed, and even frowned in the right places and Harry caught Ron gazing at her with a look he'd only seen once before. When Ron looked at Fleur Delacour. By the time the train had stopped, Ron had mouthed "She's hot!" to Harry about four times. As they all walked along the platform towards the horseless carriages, Ron was going out of his way to do things for Skye.  
  
"Can I carry your bags?" "Here, I'll open the door for you" "Wait, careful, don't step in that puddle." Hermione and Harry looked at eachother with what appeared to be suppressed laughter.  
  
The four got into a carriage and for fifteen minutes bounced along. When they all got out, Skye looked up at Hogwarts with a huge smile.  
  
"This is wonderful! Look at how big it is. I'm very glad to be going here!"  
  
"Yeah right" Retorted a familiar drawl. The four of them turned around to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "This school is a joke, that old fool Dumbledore left and my dad wasn't allowed to get a decent headmaster for this place." Draco smiled evilly "My father of course being Minister of Magic". The three walked off to the entrance hall, leaving Ron fuming, Harry irritated and Hermione explaining to Skye that Draco and his minions were extremely despised by them three.  
  
"Oh" She said softly. Skye looked a little sad about this decision and silently followed Hermione, Ron and Harry into the entrance hall. 


	13. Starting Something

CHAPTER 13  
  
"Wait a minute please, I need to get my bags" Skye said, turning around and heading back outside the entrance hall.  
  
"No, wait, you don't have to get them, the school does it for us" Ron remarked following her.  
  
"You mean the House Elves do it" Hermione said a little darkly.  
  
"Hermione don't tell me your still going on about that" Harry asked her.  
  
"No, unfortunately, I'm not." She responded. The mention of last year reminded Harry about something.  
  
"Hey, what did you do about Rita Skeeta?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh" Hermione smirked, "I let her go when I was in Bulgaria." The two laughed, but were interrupted when a loud bell rang.  
  
"Attention, attention everyone. As many of you know, I, Professor McGonagall, am the new Headmistress for this year. Also, the Ministry of Magic had decided that this year every student will have to take the sorting again." There were many boo's, a few swear words, but mostly dumbfounded faces.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree with you" Professor McGonagall determined "This is the most absurd thing I've heard of in a long time as well as being an entire waste of time" She huffed and turned around. "Wait here"  
  
"What is happening?" Skye asked.  
  
"Don't know, but everyone has to take the sorting again. That's pretty weird. People have to get sorted only once" Harry told her. "Has this ever happened before?"  
  
"Nup" Ron confirmed.  
  
They waited around for a full half-hour before anything seemed to happen. McGonagall reappeared looking a little tormented. "OK this is how we are going to do this. Seventh years will be sorted first, followed by sixth years, fifth years and so on. Seventh years follow me please" She commanded, a group of the older kids followed her through the door.  
  
"What year are you in?" Ron asked Skye.  
  
"I think I will be in fifth year, I went to my other school for four years, so this is my fifth year" She worked out happily.  
  
"Oh that's good, so are we" Ron grinned.  
  
"Sixth years" A voice said.  
  
"Who is that?" Skye asked, pointing to a dark hunched figure lurking in the shadows. He appeared quite dirty and was stroking a fluffy grey thing.  
  
"Oh that's Filch, hes the caretaker. Don't mess with him or his cat, Mrs. Norris. They're a nasty pair." Harry told her.  
  
"That reminds me" Hermione started.  
  
"Fifth years" The voice sounded again.  
  
"That's us." Skye said, leading the way into the great hall. The sixth and seventh years were already seated in what appeared to be the same houses that they had the years before. Fred, George and Lee Jordan were still at the Gryffindor table along with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.  
  
"There will be no alphabetical order this year, so please just get into a line" McGonagall instructed.  
  
Everyone was sorted into his or her previous houses when there were only eight fifth years left.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hall went deadly quiet. Pansy shrieked. Then started crying. She waddled over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down, covering her face with her eyes and wailing. A student changing houses had never happened before.  
  
"Vincent Crabbe"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Gregory Goyle"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Huh?" He asked stupidly. "No I'm not"  
  
"Mr Goyle make your way over to the Hufflepuff table this has taken long enough" Professor McGonagall said sounding exhausted. He shuffled over and sat next to Pansy. The two started talking in whispers.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Gryffindor" Harry nearly fell over in happiness.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be competing against you on the Quidditch pitch" George laughed.  
  
"Thank Dumbledore's beard you're still in Gryffindor!" Fred continued as Harry sat down.  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco had his usual smirk as he pulled the sorting hat over his head. He was absolutely sure he would stay in his desired house, Slytherin.  
  
"Gryffindor" Draco fell off the chair.  
  
"Wh-what?" He stuttered  
  
"Do you need that repeated Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked peering over her glasses.  
  
"No way, there's no way I'm in that stupid house" He remarked stubbornly crossing his arms.  
  
"Because you are the son of the Minister, it gives you no right to cause a scene Mr. Malfoy, now go and sit down." McGonagall said with a note of finality. Malfoy looked around and slowly headed towards the Gryffindor table, muttering things like 'My father will never allow this' and 'you watch my father correct this injustice' Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at eachother bewildered. How in the world could Malfoy, sly, smirking, enemy of theirs Malfoy, be a Gryffindor? For once they agreed Malfoy was right, this WAS an injustice. An injustice for all the poor Gryffindors.  
  
"Skye Fontaine" Everyone looked up. "Skye has just transferred from Beauxbatons and will be joining the school as a fifth year" Professor McGonagall informed. "Miss Fontaine please step up to the stool and put the sorting hat on your head"  
  
A little pause came as Skye did as she was told.  
  
"Gryffindor" The hat shouted. Harry, Hermione and Ron clapped and welcomed her to their house. Skye gave a big, relieved smile and sat down. She was nearest to Malfoy, who had isolated himself at the end of the table. Besides trying to deny it to himself, Harry had caught Skye sneaking more than enough looks at Malfoy.  
  
' I wonder.' He thought...... 


	14. Angelic Disruption

CHAPTER 14

Everyone was seated and happily eating. After going through the trouble of sorting everyone again, the 'proper' annual sorting had taken place and the sorting hat had sung a new funky song that definitely got the hall going and made many people more at ease. People were discussing many things, especially the interesting event that had just taken place. Not many people seemed to notice, but Draco was still sitting at the end of the table sulking. Skye was deep in conversation with Hermione, while Ron was still absorbed in Skye-gazing. Harry was talking to Fred about the new Quidditch team and who would take the Oliver Wood's old position as keeper. 

"Attention, attention please!" McGonagall yelled over the noise "There is one last announcement I need to inform you of before breakfast tomorrow morning." The hall quietened down and she smiled.

"Thank you, now because of my inability to take any transfiguration classes this year, we decided we needed a suitable replacement" She paused, then continued. "We have found what we think is a suitable replacement" She looked around with a gleam in her eye and waved her hand "May I present Professor Pangasis"

There was a brilliant flash of gold and metallic glitter started falling everywhere. The disturbing sound of a million fluttering wings echoed around the hall's walls and everyone was looking up to see where it was coming from, only to be met with a face-full of glitter. Soon enough, the dust gratefully cleared away and in mid air, right in the centre of the hall stood Olympius, or more truthfully, fluttered. Everybody was amazed to see the handsome little toga-draped man from Diagon Alley with a huge pair of sparkling gold wings protruding from his spine.

"He's an angel!" Someone from the Hufflepuff table yelled out. Olympius gave a shout.

"Ha! Nearly right, I'm a half angel!" And with one swift movement he swooped down over the four tables and landed safely next to Professor Flitwick at the teacher's table.

There was an instant explosion of chatter, grinning and people staring openly at the half angel at the teacher's table.

"Wow, half angel, there's one I never heard of before, do you think he's telling the truth?" Ron asked the other three while taking a bite out of a chicken drumstick.

"Oh yes, I think he is" Hermione explained "I've read about half angels in 'Human Wonders: The Otherside of half-breeds' when I was in France a few years ago"

"You were in France?" Skye asked excitedly.

"Yes, sorry I didn't mention it........is everything ok?" She asked worriedly at the sight of Skye wriggling around with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, yes! I remember seeing you, I thought I was going a little folle (A/N: it means crazy or mad in French) before on the train because I remembered you from somewhere, but since I have never been out of France I thought I must have been mistaken." She seemed very excited for some unknown reason.

"That's great" Hermione smiled" But I don't remember meeting you"

"Ohh no, we did not meet, but..." She lowered her head and smiled mischievously "...but I know you and Odin did meet!" Contented Skye leaned back with a smirk on her face, leaving Ron and Harry confused, but Hermione blushing uncontrollably.

After dinner was over, they showed Skye the way to the Gryffindor common room. Suspiciously Draco had not yet arrived. A lot of the new people seemed extremely unsettled or otherwise extremely comfortable, but no where in between. They made their way to a comfy corner with two fluffy armchairs, and a fuzzy two-seater and sat down with just a hint of perplexity. Two minutes passed, which seemed far longer than Harry or Ron could hold, they turned to Hermione at the same time and with the same almost undecipherable baffled utterance they burst

"Please explain........"


	15. Once Upon A Time In France

CHAPTER 15

"Alright, alright, I'll talk" Hermione said, with a look not too distant from the flustered one Professor McGonagall gave a short while ago.

"It was the first year summer holidays, and as you know I was going on a vacation to France." She began, but was interrupted.

"We know, we know.........start from the interesting bit!" Ron urged.

"Ok, well we got to our hotel, and I made a bee-line for the library the bellhop told me the hotel had. It was a lovely library, thousands of books, wonderful murals on the walls as well; there was one of a beautiful perception of the solar system........very beautiful........"She trailed off remembering. "Anyway, I had gotten that book I told you about before, and I climbed up onto one of the wooden lofts and sat down in a corner and started to read when I got the odd felling I was being watched. I looked around and saw a young boy spying on me from behind one of the magnificent bookcases, at least fifteen meters high........so I sat there and read, ignoring him thoroughly, you see I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. So I just sat there." She paused for a few seconds as if trying to recollect her memories correctly.

"After about an hour, he walked up to me and sat down in the chair facing mine, unperturbed, but yet curious I looked up to find that he wasn't a young boy but actually a young man........" Hermione stared dreamily at the space right next to Harry's ear and he looked behind him to make sure that no teenage heartthrob was standing there and distracting Hermione from telling her story.

Ron was about to bark at Hermione to continue but Skye shushed him.

" 'Hello' he had said, in a lovely smooth as honey voice" She said suddenly. "It was like being hypnotized, then he said 'my name is Odin, may I ask what yours is?' "

The baffled expression on Ron's face had disintegrated and was now replaced with an ever so slight smirk. He knew this is something he could taunt his friend with for a long while yet, but he said nothing and let her continue.

" I told him my name, and he said it was lovely. He was lovely. And ever so handsome" She was beginning to blush again. "Anyway, he took my hand and told me he would love to take me out to dinner sometime. I told him that maybe he was a bit too old, you see I thought he was at least 20 or 21. He chuckled and told me he was only 15 turning 16 in two weeks. That made me very happy, but I explained to him that I wouldn't be staying in France long. He told me that neither would he, and then I noticed how extremely good looking he was........" She stopped.

Harry looked behind him and saw that Parvati and Lavender were standing behind him clearly entranced by what Hermione was telling them about her charming 'friend'.

"Do tell" Lavender urged.

"Yes, please continue, what was his name? What did he look like? Was he enchanting?" Parvati softly begged.

"His name was Odin, and was tall and dark skinned, with lovely hair and ravishing looks, his eyes were a deep brown, and you could almost get lost in them. He was very charming and greatly witty" She answered them. The three girls sighed, but Skye's face remained oddly vacant. 

'This is disturbing' Ron mouthed to Harry, who quickly nodded. Silently they got up and walked away to the other side of the common room and sat down near the fire. After a few seconds Skye joined them. Genuinely surprised Harry asked, "Aren't you being enthralled by Odin's ravishing looks?" He nodded over to the corner where there were now a dozen girls staring starry eyed at Hermione's story. 

"No way" She shuddered and sat down on the arm of Ron's chair. Pleased with himself for some reason and feeling a spurt of confidence Ron asked, "Why would that be?"

Skye looked at him silently laughing at something.

"Because he's my brother"


	16. Being Purged By Funky Stars

CHAPTER 16

Harry couldn't stop laughing. Hermione had almost fainted when she was told that Skye was Odin's brother. All that she had just said could get to him very easily, and it disturbed her a lot. She had run up to the girl's dorm and still hadn't come down even though Fred and George had returned with Honeyduke's Latest range of confectionary. Gradually though, every filtered out and there was only Skye, Ron and Harry left sitting around the fire. Every few minutes Harry would let out a little giggle and smile to himself at the recurring memory of Hermione's face when Skye had revealed the dreaded family connection. Soon enough there was only Harry left, giggling in front of the dancing flames. There was a flash of green and he sat up, shocked. He looked around to look for the source, but found nothing. A couple of minutes later there was a brilliant flash of white, followed immediately by another flash of green. Harry stood up and took out his wand and began to silently walk around and look behind the armchairs and bookcases. After finding nothing he went and stood next to the couple of desks in the corner where he had a clear view of the entire room. Minutes passed and nothing else happened, when he heard something...

"He's stupid...I'm convinced...he is DUMB"

"Hey, don't be mean, it's late, he's tired..."

"No, he's JUST PLAIN STUPID"

Harry looked behind him wildly, there was nothing but a window, so he looked outside it. Fluttering only inches from the outer ledge were two flashy lights, one was green and the other oddly enough, was white.

"Oh...he looks around now does he?"

"Shush up...hello Harry" said one of the lights.

Harry opened the window and stuck his head out. 

"Hello" he said back. "who are you?"

"Where not whos...we are whats. We are message stars and someone has predated this message for you to receive tonight." Said the white light.

"Where do you come from?" He asked them.

"Well, where do the other stars come from?" 

"You mean from up there?" Asked Harry pointing up. The green light flashed violently and whispered to the white light something that Harry thought sounded like 'I told you he was stupid'.

"Harry" the white light started ' all the stars in the sky are message stars with messages for people. They're counting down the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months........I've even heard millenniums, until its time for them to deliver the message they have been given. All that exploding supernova stuff that astronomers study is just a cover up. Once a star delivers its message...

"It dies..?" Harry silently questioned.

"Hell NO!!! Eternal PART-AY in the star's afterlife my man!!!" The green light roared.

"Please keep it down...some people are sleeping" The white light scolded.

"So, who is my message from..." Harry tried to begin.

Unprecedentedly, the two lights started flying quickly around the room leaving respectable glittery trails (think of Tinkerbell in Peter Pan).

They abruptly stopped in the centre of the room and the dying fire went out completely. The lights faded and the room was pitch black. Slowly, a distance funky beat started to be heard and it steadily grew louder..............

__

Harry, It's time to explore

Bewitchments are laid on the castle, galore

For once it will be safe 

You should roam around

Something must be found

Your heart knows what it is, go to it

Feel free to enter previous forbidden places

The chance to meet some unknown faces

And some you have known before

Before we eventuality escape

Take time to reconsider Snape

He's not a bad guy after all

After all

As the tune was sung, the words had appeared in the room, and started drifting around. After the last 'l' faded away. The two lights reappeared but now were a vivid crimson. 

"See you Harry, hope to meet again some day!" They yelled as they flew out the opened window and into the night sky.

The light afterglow of the fire reappeared and Harry sat down. He searched his brain for ways to describe what had just happened.

Sitting pensively for a few minutes he finally decided on the perfect word.

"Cool" He smiled.

Something was still bothering him though...He couldn't place it, but it occurred to him just as he was about to go back upstairs to his dormitory...

__

......Who was message from? Who would want to purge Snape's name?


End file.
